Kurogane
"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." - ''Edgar Allan Poe Character Outline '''Appearance' A young man with fair skin and seen with a slim physique to everyone but underneath the suit is a broad-shouldered bruiser. He also tends to slouch a bit because he usually towers most people of his age or less. He has jet black hair with a side fringe. He is mostly mistaken as someone in his teens due to his soft-looking facial features. Wore very dark-colored suits on any occasion but mostly seen in an all-black ensemble accompanied with a white shirt, purple tie and suspenders. There is a scar on his right eye due to an incident he'd rather not discuss. Personality * Alignment system: Neutral Good * MBTI-Type: INFJ "The Advocate" A pragmatic and phlegmatic man of many thoughts. He can be "unexpectedly moody" to say the least. But in recent events, he starts to mellow down with his emotions but still remains highly vocal with his ideals and convictions outside the boundaries of a spy. Mostly seen as very stoic but in truth, his true nature was more of hidden warmth stuck in a "cold steel body." Only those who can really dig deeper into who he really is can see this side of him. Despite being used to have a lot of attention back in his youth, he actually rather be a shadow to the rest of humanity in those times of war. His empathy is said to be his most evident ability. Though a lot noticed that he used "too much" of it on people who were harmed that led him to be a "human shield" for them and thus, received all the pain for them. Fortunately, this habit slowly died down after his interactions in New York in 1943 and onward''. Now, he carefully stands his ground more and making sure that he takes care of himself before anything else. Background Story '''Just A Strangely "Heroic" Child From The Big Apple' Dwight was born with famous and wealthy parents in Manhattan. They were Douglas Archer, a known Nisei (second-generation Japanese-American) illustrator and cellist, and Amelia Roso-Archer, a Hispanic-Filipino psychiatrist for children. He had a rather tough but thrilling childhood due to facing lots of rude children and teenagers filled with prejudice because he was "too different" ''but him exploring all kinds of things with the caring adults around him. He was, odd enough, notorious of pulling practical jokes on certain people (well, what he thought to be ''"bad people"). As he neared adolescence, he started using his pranks as a distraction so that he can save people from being harmed further. As to why he did it, nobody knows but himself. The Teen Idle As The Great Depression hit American lives, whether rich or poor, this didn't really affect him that much. Though his family were doing what they can to stay sufficient as they up opened up a small bakery as a sideline while still doing their usual jobs. As his bond with his parents grew better with age, be completed "College Wounds And Bandages" be completed An Engineer In Tokyo, Short-lived be completed Espionage Stage D-Agency be completed Office of Strategic Offices be completed Aftermath Solitude in Kyoto be completed Back To New York And Further Ventures be completed Stats Fighting Style Kurogane wasn't in any martial arts unlike the other D-Agency spies but he did have his ways in self-defense. Defensive attacks while mostly using his wits (and strange enough, his skills gained from pulling practical jokes on people in his childhood) and his high kicks. He relied on limited use of handheld firearms on his disposal. Now, he goes for American boxing techniques to fend off enemies. Signature Weapons The revolver he mostly used during the war was a Smith & Wesson Model 10 (specifically a 1942 Smith & Wesson Victory Revolver) given to him by an old friend in America. He used it to shoot somehow on "an unexpected" area to either distract enemies or to release something. His affinity and knowledge for handguns and other firearms came from way back to his late childhood. But now, he ditched the armed weaponry and went back to hand-to-hand combat. Skills be completed Language His first language is English. Other languages he learned include Japanese (both standard and a bit of the Kansai dialect), Spanish, Tagalog, Russian, and bits of Korean, German and French. He once mentioned that he wasn't fluent in all of them except for English and Japanese (or was he?) Weird enough, he has tendencies to mix up English with other languages (probably from all that much practicing his languages) when he is in his "pondering alone episodes." Connections be completed Trivia * He loves chocolate''.'' Dark chocolate to be exact. * He is the resident cook of the second-generation group. * More of a lefty, less of a righty. * Recently, he gave up in maintaining his hair with too much hair wax due to the uncontrollable but natural wavy locks he has. * His love for dogs shows no bounds. Though he has a bias towards German Shepherds. He owns one in fact, named Reynard. The dog remained extremely loyal despite being separated from him for some time and survived eventually. * His real name, without the "K", literally means, "The White Archer". ''This is in reference to the Greek goddess of the hunt and the moon, ''Artemis, due to all the metaphors of his entire being to a "child of the moon". * When he is completely alone, he walks around outside no matter the location to sort out his thoughts. * The "K" in his real name means "Kieran", a Gaelic name meaning "the dark-haired one". ''Possibly the basis of giving him the assigned name, ''"Kurogane". * He may have the majority's impression that he is someone who never throws slurs, ''well he actually does. ''A lot. * His ideas about love changed after one person came into his life and became a big motivation for him to press forward properly. Category:D-Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character